


Coverage

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [113]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female armor issues, Kissing, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Brunnhilde wants her girlfriend to be well-protected. Domino isn't concerned.





	Coverage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

"You need new armor."

Domino looked up from the holster she was buckling to her belt. Brunnhilde was leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Brunnhilde sauntered up to her, taking in the outfit with one long, sweeping glance. "Nothing, so long as you're just wearing it for me."

When Domino leaned forward for a kiss, Brunnhilde leaned back, smirking.

"However... this outfit won't protect you in a fight. Please let me get you some proper Asgardian armor that’ll keep you safe.”

“That wouldn’t be nearly as flattering,” Domino replied. She hooked a finger in Valkyrie’s belt, pulling them together, and slipped an arm around her waist. “And anyway, I don’t need armor. I have luck on my side.”

“_All_ Valkyrie armor is flattering." Brunnhilde tried to escape Domino's arms, to show how serious she was, but Domino stepped with her like they were dancing. Brunnhilde smiled even as she shook her head. "You can’t get away with that. ‘Luck’ won’t get you out of everything.”

“Watch me use luck to get out of this argument.”

Brunnhilde scoffed, but Domino kissed her, and after a few long moments, Brunnhilde had entirely forgotten her point.


End file.
